Cuando Tony se enoja
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Simplemente no quieres verlo enojado XD


**Cuando Tony se enoja**

Simplemente no quieres verlo enojado XD

**Advertencia:** 95 porciento de este fic es dialogo de Tony Stark XD fuiste advertido.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.**

ººººº

-En serio, acaso todos se reunieron un sábado y dijeron "Ey, ¿saben lo que seria divertido? Joderle la vida a nuestro viejo amigo Tony, porque ninguno de nosotros tenemos ninguna clase de vida social de todas formas." Oh si, claro, porque yo no tengo nada, NADA mejor que hacer que cuidar de sus patéticos traseros en cada misión. No Steve, ni se te ocurra decir nada justo ahora, en este momento yo estoy hablando. Y como venia diciendo, ¿que era?, ¡ah si! Por que ¿quien es el que ofreció su torre como lugar de reuniones y vivienda permanente a un montón de vagos que ni siquiera les pagan por lo que hacen? ¿Quien es el que les da comida y vestimenta gratis? ¿Quien es el idiota que les da sus tan avanzados juguetitos y armas? ¿Quien? ¿Alguien tiene la respuesta a la pregunta del millón? ¿Nadie? Pues ahora se los diré… YO. Anthony Edward Stark. ¡Oh Oh! No me ruedes los ojos Natasha, tú tampoco te salvas, en verdad esperaba esto de todos los demás, pero tu Tasha, me haz decepcionado, te lo digo desde el fondo del agujero en mi pecho. Y Clint, se lo que estas pensando, ni siquiera trates de lanzarte por la ventana para escapar porque sino llamare a mi traje y traeré tu lamentable existencia justo aquí para meterte tus condenadas flechas por donde no brilla el sol frente a todos. Ahora, ¿en donde iba? ¡Claro! ¿Quien es el imbécil que paga por toooooodos los destrozos que ustedes causan? Yo. Pero supongo que porque soy un jodido millonario, se creen que no hay ningún problema; oh una explosión, llamemos a Tony el debe tener un centenar de matafuegos; ups alguien resulto apuñalado, ¡no problema! ¡Tony pagara por los gastos del hospital!... ¡Dios!... Miren, puedo darme algunos lujos y comprarles cosas que necesiten, Bruce, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ya que te compre todos tus lindos aparatos de investigación y no se que químicos necesitabas para tranquilizar al gigante verde. ¡Pero, Pero! Deben saber una verdad fundamental que ha estado en el mundo desde el principio de los tiempos, así que escuchan atentamente porque no lo voy a repetir, ¿entendido? Y es que… ¡el dinero no crece en los arboles! ¿De donde mierda creen que saco todo mi dinero? ¡De mis inventos! Toda mi maldita compañía depende de que mi cerebro produzca nuevos inventos revolucionarios para el uso común, y como ya no fabrico armas, mis campos de ventas están algo limitados. A pesar de lo que ustedes piensen, hay momentos en los que necesito un poco de tranquilidad para pensar y crear. Y justo cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre, sin Pepper acosándome para que vaya a una aburrida reunión de negocios, ni Fury y su ojo omnipotente con una de sus malditas misiones como salvar al mundo de gusanos gigantes… Thor, no te rías, tal vez fue gracioso para ti verme todo cubierto de entrañas viscosas purpuras, pero para mi no; justo cuando tengo algo de tiempo para mi y mi nuevo invento, que a estas alturas ya se fue al diablo, resulta que mis buenos amigos deciden complotarse y hacer que MEDIA TORRE SE COLAPSARA. Gracias a alguna deidad que andaba de paso, no hubo victimas, con la excepción de mi reputación como representante de los Avengers por dejar que este desastre ocurriera. Aun no entiendo como lo hicieron, y son pocas las cosas que no entiendo; un incendio en la sala de entrenamientos donde estaban Clint, Natasha y Steve, una explosión en el laboratorio de Bruce y, de piece of resistance, un desmoronamiento en el cuarto de Thor cuando intentaste colgar un cuadro en la pared con ayuda de tu martillo mágico, ¡¿TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO? ¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO?… aaaaah… aaaah… okey, bien, ¿saben algo? No me importa. Porque ahora serán USTEDES los que arreglaran esto, nada de tío Tony para resolverles la vida. ¿Como lo harán? Allá ustedes; dos asesinos entrenados, un supersoldado que es una leyenda viviente, un dios asgardiano heredero al trono y Hulk, seguro esto no debería ser demasiado complicado de solucionar. Yo, por mi lado, me voy a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones en una de mis remotas islas de verano. JARVIS, dales un mensaje a Pepper y Fury, diles que no voy a estar disponible por los próximos hmmm, por tiempo indefinido, y si preguntan porque, conéctalos con Steve, el sabrá explicarlo mejor que yo. Bien, me largo de aquí. Buena suerte. Y quiero mi torre como nueva para cuando vuelva, si no… los desastres de Loki les parecerán un juego de niños después de que yo haya terminado con ustedes. Ahí se ven.

Saludándoles con la mano, Tony despego en su traje, perdiéndose en el cielo. Dejando a un grupo de anonadados superhéroes en medio de una destruida sala.

-¡Pero si fue un accidente!-fue todo lo que pudieron decir.

ººººº

XDDDD No se bien de donde salió esto, yo solo quería ver un fic donde fuera puro dialogo de Tony, hay algo en su forma de expresarse que me encanta. El 95 porciento de este fic fue Tony retando a los Avengers XP haber si así aprenden a no ser tan destrozones, ese es el trabajo de Tony después de todo. En serio, de donde saca el aire para hablar tanto? debe ser uno de esos misterios que nunca se resolverán XD

Por fin pude comprar la peli The Avengers!... bueno, en realidad es una copia barata, se le nota que le agregaron el audio después de filmarla y se le ven los subtítulos chinos, PERO ES ALGO! Necesitaba ver la peli con urgencia, cuando compre el disco bueno, voy a ver la peli hasta que ya no pueda mas con tanta "awesomeness" :D

Ojala les gustara este fic y mande sus comentarios cuando quieran.


End file.
